Talk:McDonald's
Great Article Dude, Where do you come up with all this info. I had no idea that MickyDs included all these "regular issue" cars with the Happy Meals. Are you a Happy Meal toys collector? My Dad like's to keep the toys away from his grandson (my sister's kid) but he won't admit that he collects Happy Meal toys :-) Vista69 04:09, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I think it is important for the collector to know as much of the variations as possible. Spent to much time at swap meets, and flea markets and when I would come across something that had no info for other than the Tomart Guide. Why not make it a part of hot wheels since it is a vitale part. These guys go crazy over this kind of stuff they have groups and clubs just for the McD' promo toys. Thanks Fantazim 04:20, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :I agree, it's good to think outside of the book. Keep it up (insert fist pump here) :-) Vista69 04:28, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Need Pics? I can supply you with a lot of missing images if you'd like me to help with this page. Let me know if you'd like me to contribute. Vista69 04:15, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Would you help, I like that a lot. Thanks Vista, Bill Fantazim 04:22, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Will do,,, I'll start dusting off some more cars. Vista69 04:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) McD at HWC Anyone see this thread - good info here. Maybe track down the guy and use his pics here. Hot Wheels at McDonalds Happy Meal ranugad 23:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) The 1988 deal the 1988 deal with McDonald's fell through, they were issued in blisterpack, in regular line up. THey had Gold foiled blackwalls. I have a couple from the blisterpacks from the earlier years. They have a distinct back. Page needs Updating The following conversation first occurred on User talk:McDonaldsHWs. Unsigned comments are from User talk:McDonaldsHWs If you get the pictures taken and uploaded here, I can guide you through getting them on the McD page or can do most of the setup. But you will need to put in the details. Just give the pictures good descriptive names, like 2017MCDdairydelivery.jpg. Mach 5 (talk) 01:32, December 13, 2018 (UTC) :Hi thankyou very much! I dont know much at all how to post on here :I can see i i can get good pictures and post them right here. ::Try using the source editor and you'll see the code is easy enough. User signature with 4 of these ~ ::Mach 5 (talk) 00:13, December 14, 2018 (UTC) :::Hi thank you! I thought wrote a date when i added it to the site but dont see the date any more! it is from 2008. I will try to upload pictures of the other 2008 Mcdonalds hot wheels that are missing pictures yet and then i will go form there, Hi I did a practice run. I uploaded one picture 2008 Mcdonalds rotoblade. I dont see where the picture went. I thought i uploaded it on the Mcdonalds page but dont see it. If i get the pictures on the Mcdonalds page will either someoe put it in the right catagory? How hard is that. I know some catagorys are missing on the page. ::when you upload an image, you should have gotten a screen confirming it. The picture doesn't really "go anywhere" until you "put" it somewhere, like right here. ::You really should give them more descriptive names. If you want to see them all after you upload them, look at your contributions tab on your profile. What categories are missing McDonald's? I put the Motoblade in the gallery because you didn't mention the year it came out. Look at the history of the motoblade and then compare the last change and you will see how easy it is to add to a gallery. Next I'll put it in the table when I have the date. Mach 5 (talk) 15:16, December 14, 2018 (UTC) :: ::I uploaded the picture I Candy from 2008 mcD. but dont cant figure out how to get it on the mcD page alsong with the motoblade photo i uploaded? ::: You're still not giving them good names. You put the info in the edit summary block. Look for the block marked destination file name. Mach 5 (talk) 21:59, December 14, 2018 (UTC) ::: ::: Sorry i am very bad with this technology. But i looked and the name says the year the modle of the car and that it is from mcdonalds. what should i name it then??? it is very cunfusing if you see a different name or do i need more info? I dont know what eles i could add for info if that is not enough???? I see the two pictures i posted so far are ;updated on the site. I am very glad to see that! THanks ::: ::: Gonna be gone for the next few days so i will start uploading those mcdonalds hot wheel pictures. Will look great once that page is all updated with pictures. ::: ::: Hi I uploaded another picture of Nascar Future from Mcdonalds 2000 and i believe i seen i was nameing the picture in the wrong area. Let me know if i did it right this time. Thanks TIm ::::Much better name! Mach 5 (talk) 03:27, December 20, 2018 (UTC) THank you. ALso wondering if you guys would like updated pictures of Hot Wheel cars that are in really rought shape or has no decals? I added some pictures last night and this morning and only seen one was updated. I will wait to upload more pictures until those get up. Would ou like updated pictures of cars that dont have their decals on? Tim ::I'm not a McDonald's expert and couldn't figure where the King Krunch went. Do you more, like is it mix 1 or 2, and what is it's series number. And as far as loose cars with no stickers, I'm not sure. I'd say load em up and we can at least put em in a gallery. Mach 5 (talk) 21:19, December 20, 2018 (UTC) King Krunch is number 5 in the 2001 series. There is a wrong picture in its place. I have no knolage where that one came from. I actually ment the other way around. Some pictures that are already uploaded dont have decals. All of mine have the decals on and was wondering if you wanted those pictures upgreaded? ::If theres enough pictures both ways, another column for no stickers and with stickers can be made. It also looks like you got the naming down well. But it looks like you're uploading images one at a time. Follow this link for . It's actually on the drop down menu More Topics, Upload Photos. If you recognize pictures in the gallery, maybe you can help point where they go? And we should probably move this conversation and continue it on the Talk:McDonald's. Mach 5 (talk) 00:03, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Hey just wondering why the Particle Accelerator track part has not been uploaded yet? Just wondering if you missed it. I know I uploaded the picture a few times ::I don't see any named Particle Accelerator? What name did you give it? Mach 5 (talk) 06:23, December 22, 2018 (UTC) I dont remeber what i named it but here is the picture. I will reload it Highway 35 Race decals This looks like it has Hwy 35 World Race decals. 2003 was the 35th Anniversary of Hot Wheels. Can you get better shots of the stickers, I think we should make note of this car on the Highway 35 World Race page. Mach 5 (talk) 18:56, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Just sent another picture of this car. let me know if the picture is better or if you want another picture of another angle of street breed. all 5 cars from 2003 McDonalds have the 35th anniversary decal on them there track part they came with and on the packageing. Sent a roadbeast picture with no decals Did we want to get better bigger pictures of 2005 Mcdonald cars? The pictures are really small. If that is something we are interested in I will take the pictures. let me know thanks Tim 2019 Line It isn't just Russian exclusive, I got them right here in Poland as well. Anyone spotted them elsewhere? Ostoya (talk) 15:35, April 16, 2019 (UTC)